He Became My New Beginning
by DecemberJ
Summary: Rosaline volunteers to take over the farm and falls in love with Neil. While Allen falls in love with Rosaline and Felicity falls in love with Neil.
1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:** I have not written in quite a while. I got Harvest Moon: A New Beginning on my birthday and got the inspiration to write a fan fic about it. I started a new save file to write this story. So in my game her name is Lina, but in the story the characters name is Rosaline since I couldn't name her that in my new game... -sigh- Anywho! I hope you like the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning.

* * *

><p>Day One – Spring; 1st Year<p>

There was a nice cold breeze when I boarded off the greyhound bus. I pulled out my map from my back pocket. I was about half a mile away from my destination. My parents owned a farm in the country but had abandoned it when my parents married. My father would take care of it here and there, so it wasn't completely abandoned I guess. My parents had received news from a friend of theirs that the town was no longer the same.

I could tell that they stressed over the news and knew they couldn't pack up and leave. I had graduated a few months ago and had no idea what I wanted to do with my life yet. I am young and figured I could use a little vacation from the city and friends.

I spoke up to my parents that I would gladly take care of the farm. How hard could it be, right?

I finally approached a sign that said, "Echo Village". At last I am close, I had reached what seemed to be a river area. I stopped to look at my map, confused of where to go. Until I heard a voice and saw a man walking my way. He ended up collapsing in front of me. I heard another voice say, "Quick! Give him water!".

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a bottle of water to give to the old man with the black hat. He reminded me of a cowboy in a way. Maybe more of a sheriff? The old man ended up flinching. He blinked his eyes a few times before coming to his senses. He slowly sat up.

"Thank You." He said.

"No problem." I responded back.

"My body is too old now and days. I was searching for some food and collapsed. Thanks to you for helping me. By the way is your name Rosaline? " The old man responded.

"Yes I am!" I replied excitedly.

"Ah! You are! Did your parents tell you about me? my name is Dunhill."

"Please to meet you." I held my hand out.

"I've known your folks for a long time. They sent a letter saying you were coming. The town is this way. Follow me."

I noticed that Dunhill was quite talkative. He was tall, wore a white shirt with blue jeans. He also wore a long black coat with cowboy boots, along with a belt and I'm guessing a red tie or scarf around his neck. He had a hat with a pencil and paper on the side. I wonder if if he took a lot of notes. Overall, he seemed like a fairly nice man.

When we got to Echo Village. It was small and very quiet. Dunhill explained in more detail about the family farm. The first thing Dunhill did was make me a meal for helping him. I was pretty hungry from the long drive and walking half a mile.

After eating, Dunhill explained that it he would show me around town tomorrow. As we were walking to the farm we stopped and saw a man with his son and packed carriage. His name is Hossan. At least that's what one of the other villagers called him. he owned an inn and was leaving due to the lack of business. My parents were right about how the village was not the same anymore. I had a feeling that I was gonna help the town out more than just farming.

Dunhill did not look so happy. He had apologized for the long stop. I felt nothing but sympathy for him. I hope I can do more than just run a farm.

I was surprised about how much land the farm had. There was a little bit of a mess. Nothing I couldn't handle. I had renamed the farm Sage. I named it after my cat who passed away and then proceeded to clean the mess on the farm. For some reason Dunhill waited and watched. After I was done. He took me inside, and boy was the inside of the house huge! Dunhill had explained how to use everything and then gave me a Diary and Encyclopedia.

Finally, Dunhill was done helping me with what I needed to know. Tomorrow I meet Hana and Emma.

I'm worn out and was ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> FYI, I do not care about criticism as I do not care to pursue a career in writing. This is just for fun and what I had imagine as I played the game. Since our character does not talk in the game.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day Two – Spring; 1st Year<p>

The next morning I was greeted by Dunhill. I heard a strange noise thanks to him. Apparently, it is one of his jobs to wake me up. Just great… I became rather annoyed about how to use things. Especially, when it came to the mailbox.

We finally headed into town where I met Hana and Emma. Hana was the elderly lady who wore a dress with a sun hat. Emma was a younger looking lady who wore pants, a red shirt, yellow shoes and gloves, with a bandana and white apron. Hana owned the general store and Emma shipped out the products I would be growing. They were both very nice ladies.

After the meet with Hana and Emma, Dunhill showed me around the town. There was a path next to Emma's house that led to the river. Which is where I met Dunhill and heard a strange voice. Next I was shown the Festival Grounds where Festivals were held. There is a house next to Dunhill that is empty. After that I was shown the town square and another path that led to the forest and Mountains. Finally, Dunhill showed me one last house. It was a red house. I was told that the Animal Handler lived there and that he was out of town getting new stock.

I became curious of who the Animal Handler was and if he was older like the rest of the townsfolk's. There was no one near my age that lived here. Maybe once I helped the town out, people will move here and I'll be around people my age.

"Well that's it for today. Why don't you try exploring around town? Visit the river, mountains, and forest area?" said Dunhill.

I nodded my head in agreement and Dunhill turned and walked away. I explored the farm a little bit. There were a lot of trees that needed to be cut down. I looked inside my barn and saw that it was empty. Perhaps the Animal Handler will give me some animals? I left the farm and went into town. I went to the General Store to see if I could buy some seeds. Hana told me I could make a bouquet if I brought her four different flowers and said she didn't have any seeds in stock right now. Now what kind of store is she running here?

I exited her shop and went to the path passed Emma's house. I was amazed by the wild animals. I've seen them in Zoo's but not in their natural habitat. I collected bugs, weeds, walnuts and whatever else was laying around. I'm sure I could sell this stuff. I kind of tuned out Dunhill when he was explaining about the river and what not.

After my little adventure through the forest and mountains. I headed back home. I put what I collected into the shipping bin. It was still early for me to go to sleep, but I decided to turn in early. I was still pretty tired from Dunhill waking me up this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> FYI, I do not care about criticism as I do not care to make writing a career.

I may update every other day as I am also a crocheter.


	3. Life on the Farm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day Three – Spring 1st Year<p>

I was once again woken up by Dunhill early in the morning. I was given a tutorial on how to plant crops. Dunhill gave me tools which I assumed was already in my toolbox. I even received seeds. Dunhill left me to get to work. I tilled the dirt with my hoe. It tired me out pretty quickly. I was given one pack of potato seeds and eight packs of turnip seeds.

After planting and watering my crops, I hit up the general store to buy some fertilizer. I bought two packs and a recipe to make food. I went back to my farm to fertilize one potato and one turnip.

Curiosity got the best of me. I entered the Animal Handler's house. He had black sheets. I assumed he was mysterious and kept to himself. Most people who spent their time with animals are usually anti-social.

When I exited the house I went to the river to collect bugs and other stuff just like I did yesterday. Crops were gonna take a while to grow and selling bugs were my only way to money. If only it worked like this in the city.

It was already four pm in the afternoon and I had no idea what to do. This farm life was a bit boring and lonesome. So I decided to turn in early.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Figured I'd upload this today since it was short. I think chapters four - eight will be short until Neil comes in. Or I may just skip to Neil's entrance. Haven't decided yet...


	4. How To Ship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day Four – Spring; 1st Year<p>

I'm starting to get a sleeping schedule. Waking up at 6 AM was becoming a tad bit easy. Emma visited me today. She came to teach me about the shipping bin and asked if I knew how to use it. I told her yes, after all I had used it on my first day here.

I wondered if country people acted like this with every city people? They made it seem like we didn't know anything. My dad had went over this with me before I left. I wondered what my parents have been up to. I haven't received any letters from them. maybe I should write one to tell them how farm is and that I am doing okay.

Emma left and I began my daily chore. Watering my crops. I even planted grass by the barn. I'm sure I'll be getting animals soon. When was the Animal Handler gonna return? When I finished watering my plants I went to the general store to buy fertilizer. I forgot today was Wednesday and Hana wasn't open.

I felt pretty bummed out. I stood in front of the general store for a while and decided I'd check out the house next to Dunhill's. The house had a fireplace and a bunch of tools. Looked like some place for a blacksmith. Was it safe to have the fireplace going on twenty-four seven?

The house was quite small. I went to visit Dunhill after that. I entered his house and saw him pacing back and forth. I found this kind of odd. I went to him to say hi. Dunhill didn't really say much. Country folks didn't seem talkative unless they were explaining stuff to you.

I did the usual collecting bugs and shipping them. I noticed an odd area by the river. You had to jump across the rocks to get to it. It seemed like a secret area. There were several tree stumps with different colors on it. I wondered what it was for. I looked at the time and saw that it was three pm. It was time for bed already. There was nothing else to do for the day.


	5. Mysterious Voice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day Five – Spring; 1st Year<p>

I had no visitors this morning. I must have gotten the full tutorial on how the country life worked. I made me some breakfast before I began my day.

There wasn't anything great that happened to me. it was my same schedule since day one. I started to think that maybe this is why Dad left to marry Mom..? The country life was indeed quite boring. Perhaps it's because I'm barely starting out. There are leaves sprouting on my plants. Pretty excited to see them fully grown.

I wish there was more people to talk to though. Dunhill, Emma, and Hana don't really talk much. I wonder if any of them have any children or a family? Does Hana even have any grandkids? What about Dunhill? Neither one of them mentioned anything about it. What about Emma? Where was her husband? They all seemed to live alone.

It's understandable for Dunhill and Hana. Their spouse could've passed on many years ago from old age. Maybe Emma's husband passed away too or divorced. Echo Villager feels more like Lonely Village. It was already noon by the time I finished doing things. As usual I headed for bed early. I heard the strange voice again. It asked if I knew what I was doing on the farm. I replied yes and it said okay, then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hmmm... These chapter's are sure short. I will be skipping days six, seven, and eight as they do not have any kind of tutorial or whatever. But day eight is when the Turnips are ready for harvesting.

Also, does anyone use an iPad for uploading stories on Fan Fiction and if you do... How is it? I'm thinking about buying one. I'm getting pretty tired of laptops as they no longer feel the same due to win 8 coming out and they always seems to be slow and get viruses fast... I dunno maybe it's just me and I don't like android tablets as they are slow, poor battery life, and freezes. =/ Other than that technology must not really like me. lol


	6. Meeting Neil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day Nine – Spring; 1st Year<p>

Neil's P.O.V

Today is the day I meet the new farmer running the farm here in Echo Village. I just back into town early this morning. Dunhill stopped by asking me to deliver a cow to the farm for him. Supposedly, it was a gift from him. Dunhill explained to me that the new farmer was a girl. I hoped she wasn't one of those annoying high pitched voice girls. Aren't girls girly anyways?

The weather was lovely today. Perfect weather for getting things done. I was walking one of my cows to the farm. I had a hard time trying to get her to walk. She wasn't as trusting as the other cows I owned. Hopefully, the new girl was awake. She had crops to water early this morning anyways.

Rosaline's P.O.V

MOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As soon as I woke up the next morning I heard mooing from a cow. That most likely means that the Animal Handler was back in town with his new stock. Today is the day I get to meet him and see what he looks like. I was so excited that to see the cow but did not see the Animal Handler in sight. I did hear someone shout, "Hey YOU! Are you Rosaline?" For a second I thought the cow was literally talking to me! I also never seen a cow with hair before.

Neil's P.O.V

When I finally approached the farm I saw the girl. She had red hair, Dark Green eyes, and dressed in work clothes. Perfect outfit for farming. For some reason I imagined her being dressed up in dresses and high heels. It looked like she got the idea on how to dress when running a farm, but did not have very many crops planted. When I finally got closer to her I introduced myself.

"I'm Neil. I run the Animal Store in town. Old man Dunhill sends me to give his regards."

Rosaline replied back with, "I'm Rosaline." She had a sweet voice and not the annoying high pitch I assumed she would have. She seemed pretty happy to have a cow. I wondered if she even seen one where she came from. Probably just pictures of them in books. Cow's don't grow up in the city. I saw that my old pet had became quite fond of her. Rosaline had a cute smile.

Rosaline's P.O.V

My prediction of the Animal Handler was better than I thought. I'm glad Dunhill had sent him instead of showing up with the cow instead. Neil was really cute and the best part about him… He's close to my age! He had gorgeous blonde hair and reddish eyes. He had that 'I'm better than you attitude on his face'. I could definitely tell that he was anti-social. He wore all black with a red coat that had some black on it. I don't think he was just anti-social, maybe snobbish and had an anger problem? I could be wrong. Most guys act like a tough guy and end up being a total sweet heart deep down inside. I could look at him all day.

"What are you going to name your cow?" Neil asked breaking me out of my daydream.

"MooMoo." I replied. I know it sounded pretty silly.

"MooMoo it is." Neil responded, "This one doesn't trust people so easily. I had a hard time trying to get her here. She seems quite fond of you."

I smiled slightly knowing that such a cute creature had taken a liking to me so fast. Neil had given me some farm tools for free. He gave me a milker, brush, and pitchfork. I really felt like a farmer now with the pitchfork.

"Do you know how to take care of animals?" asked Neil.

I pretended I didn't know how to take care of animals just so he could stay longer. It's been days since I saw someone my age. I learned to take care of cows from my Dad a long time ago when I was a child.

Neil's P.O.V

Just as I was hoping to leave. This dumb city girl didn't even know what to do. I had to explain to her how to properly take care of her cow. She probably would've killed it in a week if I didn't ask her how to take care of it. At least she was growing fodder already. Once I explained everything in the barn to her I left to go eat and then get ready to prepare to open my shop up for today. I did find the name of her cow cute though. I couldn't help but chuckle silently to myself.

Rosaline's P.O.V

I hope Neil and I could become more than just friend's someday. Instead of shipping my first milk. I took it to him instead. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I saw him smile and thanked me for giving him milk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aww love at first sight. I always wanted my own cow just to call it MooMoo. I call all cows MooMoo by the way. =)


	7. Animal Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day 10 – Spring; 1st Year<p>

My alarm blared waking me up from a dream I was having. It was a dream of Neil and I on top of a mountain. We were star gazing at some festival that is held in the winter time. Instead of gazing up at the sky I was staring at Neil. He turned to look at me and I looked away quickly, feeling my cheeks getting hot from embarrassment. I heard him chuckle to himself.

Now that my dream was ruined. I got up to do my daily chores on the farm. I saw that my potatoes were finally ready for harvest. It's pretty exciting to see all your hard work blooming in a few days. I felt pleased with myself. I went to go check on Moo Moo to see how she was doing. Still looked healthy and happy. After brushing, talking and milking her, I proceeded to go take my milk to Neil. His shop should be open by now. I started to feel my cheeks get hot again and butterflies in my stomach. I could feel a big goofy smile on my face.

When I gave Neil his milk, he of coursed thank me just like yesterday. I tried to hide my nervousness from him. I wasn't ready to leave just yet so I decided to check and see what he sold. He told me about the Animal Sanctuary, it's where I could take my animals to graze and help with stress. Chickens weren't able to go though. The Animal Sanctuary cost about 100 bucks just to take Moo Moo. So I decided I would take her just to see what it was all about. This was my chance to try and get to know Neil a little more.

**Animal Sanctuary**

"Okay, we're here! Welcome to the Animal Sanctuary! Here your animals can graze and eat to their heart's content, lowering their stress. The longer they stay the better. Well, I'm just killing time here. Spend some time with your animals. The return trip is at 9 PM." Said Neil.

I spent a little time with Moo Moo, telling her about how I feel about Neil and how I got all awkward around him when I tried to speak to him. I'm sure he felt just as awkward having to be around a female. Seeing as it didn't seem he had any type of communication skills. Moo Moo just let out a small, "Moooo" as if she was actually listening to me. I finally got up the courage to strike up a conversation with him. Even if it was just small talk.

"Why animals?" I asked, although it sounded like a stupid question to ask.

"My parents bred and took care of them." Neil replied, watching Moo Moo lying down in the grass.

"I see." There was nothing else I could think of to ask. I felt like he would get annoyed fast.

"Why did you take over the farm?" Neil asked, turning his eyes towards mine.

"My Dad wasn't in good shape anymore to take care of the farm. I wasn't do anything with my life so I decided to just leave the city. Moving out here was the best decision." Things were starting to get serious.

"You're pretty good with Moo Moo." Neil slightly smiled.

My heart began to pound in my chest. We were both silent for the next few hours. Just sitting in the grass watching Moo Moo.

"Hey Rosaline. It's about time to go back." Neil said.

I just nodded my head. I was starting to feel sleepy and Moo Moo had fallen asleep herself. When we got back Neil informed me that he had put Moo Moo back where she was.

"See you later." Neil said.

Once I got back into my home. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for not updating at ALL. My laptop I had died on me and I couldn't remember if I had written chapter 10 on it or not. I also got writer's block. I get it a lot which I have no idea why. I also ended up losing interest in the story as well. Now I got the inspiration back from playing Legend of Zelda... I also started school so that takes up time. It took me awhile just to write this story cause I had no idea how to go about with Neil and Rosaline. Especially with Neil since he's not really much of a talker. I also couldn't even remember if Moo Moo was a girl or not. LOL. I'm pretty sure Moo Moo is... Enjoy!

**FYI:** I do not care for criticism as I do not plan to make writing into a career. This is just for fun and it's my** IMAGINATION**!


	8. Tell Me About You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day 11 – Spring; 1st Year<p>

**Rosaline's P.O.V**

Neil was on my mind the next day as I attended to my daily chores. It seemed like time was going by slowly. Waiting for 10 o' clock to roll around took like years to me. Moo Moo was still in a happy mood and looking healthy. I spent about two hours talking to her while she ate her fodder. I guess it's true when they say animals are the only ones you can count on. There isn't anyone else close to my age that lives here besides Neil. Dunhill, Emma, and Hana are the only other people here. They seem to keep to themselves as well. I always see them just walking back and forth… I found that a bit odd.

Emma has mentioned to me that she has a daughter my age but is away at college studying to be a fashion designer. I wish I could make clothes, I only know how to crochet hats. I heard the beeping noise of my clock telling me that it is 10 o' clock. That means Neil shop was now opening up. General Store was closed today so I couldn't buy more seeds until tomorrow. I should've stocked up on some.

As I made my way to Neil's shop I thought about my parents. I haven't gotten around to writing them a letter. It's definitely something I have to do when the weekend comes. I stopped for a moment and looked around the village. Was there ever an Inn or Restraunt out here? Villages did have those, right? Over on the very far left of the village was a path. It looked like the fence could open, but a bunch of trees blocked it. I wondered if there was anything on that side of the fence. Perhaps more land? There were even big boulders on my farm. I wondered if there was more land behind those boulders and if it was possible to break them. Eventually, I was gonna need more space if I was gonna end up with more animals and crops to plant. I shook myself out of my thoughts and continued on my way to Neil's. Milk ready in my hand.

"Good Morning, Neil." I smiled as I handed him the milk.

"Morning." He responded with not much enthusiasm in his voice, "Thank you for the milk."

I just smiled and told him that I would be back later to take Moo Moo to the Animal Sanctuary. I noticed that there was a path behind Neil's shop. I don't remember seeing it so I walked over to it and followed the path. It led me into the forest. I try to collect bugs and what not from the forest and ship it out to get some more cash since crops take a while to grow. The thing about collecting stuff, my rucksack gets full fast. No idea how I could carry rocks since that adds the most weight, same with the wood. Even if it was just a few pieces. I really hoped there was a shed to put the rocks and wood somewhere. I could use it to build stuff. I took a wood cutting class in high school and I really enjoyed building things. With the rocks, I could make another water well or something. Maybe I should've gone to college for carpentry. Once I finally gotten everything I needed in the forest. I went to Emma's house and put everything in the shipping bin.

I returned back to Neil's shop and paid the hundred dollars for the Angel Sanctuary. Then off we were headed.

"Did you go to school to learn how to care for animals?" I asked when we got there.

"No. I was taught it from my parents." Replied Neil.

"Did you go to school at all?" I didn't even see a school when I was on the bus out here.

"No. I was homeschooled. My parents were well educated. I did chores in the morning with my Dad, then I did classes with my Mom in the evening." Neil sat down in the grass.

I sat down next to him. No wonder he wasn't social, there wasn't any kids for him to interact with, "Do you have any siblings? I have one older sister."

Neil just shook his head. So he was the only child as I suspected.

**Neil's P.O.V**

Since coming back to my home in Echo Village. Rosaline has brought me milk the past few days. At first it was a bit annoying. It was nice as I do get thirsty just sitting out there waiting for people to come by and buy stuff. So far, she's been my only customer by taking her only cow to graze. She's a pretty happy spirit and I'm surprised that she's been able to survive this long. I remember as a kid, I could barely stand cleaning up the animals stool in their barn. It smelled so bad. Every day I bathe them and cleaned up the mess. I don't know what was worse. The chicken coop or the barn with all the animals.

"I sell cow treats." I managed to say to break the awkward silence.

"Cow treats?" Rosaline looked confused.

"They are treats you give to the cows. They produce better milk… something like that. It was something my Dad told me a long time ago. Be sure to buy some and some animal medicine." I've never really been one to talk about my personal life. With Rosaline it felt different.

"Ha ha, okay." Rosaline smiled.

She did have a pretty smile. I looked at my watch and saw that we still had a few more hours before it was time to leave.

"Do all cows with udders mean that they are female? How do you tell if it's male or female?" Rosaline asked staring at me.

I couldn't help but bust up laughing. I've never once been asked such a question.

"What? Hey! I'm being serious!" Rosaline's cheeks were getting red.

It was kind of cute to see her get a bit angry of my laughing at her.

"Females have udders. There's no such thing as a male cow at least that's what I've been told. They are called bulls. They are the ones who impregnate the cows if people own both. Some just have cows and will buy, uh, hrm, the bulls semen and, uhhh, inject it in their animals." That was a bit embarrassing to explain.

"Really?! Do you sell bulls or the stuff to get my cow pregnant?!" shouted Rosaline

"I sell the stuff for it. Just let me know when you wanna get your cow pregnant." I simply replied. I hoped it was almost time go back soon.

Luckily, it was.

It's time to head on back to the village. Rosaline just smiled at me and hugged me. I felt a bit uncomfortable. When we got back to the village I took Moo Moo back to her barn and told Rosaline I'd see her later.

I had a nice talk with her. I laughed to myself before falling asleep at the question she asked me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I had a bit of fun writing this story. I actually had to research about the cow thing. I tried to make it as long as I could. I gotta work on trying to make my paragraphs a bit more beefy. Haha, get it? Beefy? Keep in mind, I am following my game by when new characters enter. So it will take some time for Allen and Felicity to enter. Maybe Neil and Rosaline's relationship will be something more by then...?

**FYI:** I do not care for **_criticism_** as I do not plan to make writing into a career. This is just for fun and purely my** IMAGINATION**!

**HOWEVER,** if you wanna give name suggestions for future animals. You may do so in a review or PM me. I will be buying another cow soon once a new person moves in, which is a few more days away.


	9. Emma Visits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

><p>Day 12 – Spring; 1st Year<p>

**Rosaline's P.O.V**

_Knock Knock_

"Are you awake Rosaline?" I heard a female voice.

My eyes felt tired as I got out of bed. I'm starting to wonder if the villagers have a key to my home because I'm pretty sure I lock up every night. It was Emma who was visiting me so early in the morning.

"You've been here for about 10 days already. I figured I come and teach how to use your kitchen." Emma said laughing.

I didn't think I would need to be explained on how to use my kitchen. I do know how to use a stove.

"Would you like me to explain?" asked Emma.

I shook my head and told Emma that I knew how to cook. She gave me some recipes and left. I got ready to head outside. I have no idea why my home did not have a bathroom. I looked over the recipes Emma gave me. Seemed easy enough. It was now time to start my day. I was an hour behind already. When I went outside I saw that I had mail from the General Store. Looks like Hana had some new stuff in stock. I hardly had any crops growing as I needed to get more seeds to plant. I did have some potatoes that needed to be harvested. I wondered if there was a way to get a plant to grow really big. I would see them at my local fair. Huge pumpkins or squash.

Moo Moo looked happy to see me this morning. Bathing her took a lot of work as sometimes she wouldn't stay still. I really enjoyed talking to her every day. It finally hit ten and that meant Neil's shop was now opening. Time to make my way over there. I was thinking about buying another cow. I don't know what I would name her though… I was never good at naming animals. Maybe I'll name the next one after a superhero or maybe my best friend. I was kind of missing her.

"Good Morning, Rosaline." Neil said with a smile.

"Good Morning." I replied back handing him the milk, "I'll be back in a little bit. Gotta go to the General Store."

Neil seemed to be a little more relaxed rather than tense all the time. Perhaps he was finally coming around. Or he was just being nice since I am a girl after all. When I reached Hana's shop I asked her what was new in the store. She was selling her own recipes. I bought all the recipes she was selling and some fertilizer. I asked her what the fertilizer does for my crops and she explained that the value in it goes up. Something like that. I guess that's probably how I get a huge crop? Before I left I got some more seeds. I went back to my farm to plant and water them before I took Moo Moo to the Animal Sanctuary. I would take her out of the barn to graze on the farm. It took too long just to get her out of the barn and back in. In reality, I was just being lazy and the Animal Sanctuary had more room for her to walk. Plus, it was the only time I really talked to Neil. Even if most of it was awkward silence. Was I really falling in love with him or was it just infatuation?

When I finished planting and watering my new seeds, I made my way over to Neil's. Today was Thursday and that meant the next three days, the shop would be close. Moo Moo would be in the barn for three days. When I got to Neil's I paid him the money to head on out to the sanctuary. I hope I become good with animals like him. He can't be that cold-hearted if he cares for animals, so he does have a soft spot.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard Neil ask.

Ummm… Do you sell horses or any other animals?" I got a little embarrassed.

"Yes I do. Llamas, Alpacas, Yaks, Sheep, Suffolk, Jersey Cows, they are brown, Chickens and Silkies."

That was a lot of animals that Neil had just said, "What are Yaks, Suffolk, and Silkies?"

"Yaks are long haired animals and their milk sells more than a regular cow or jersey cow milk. Silkies are chickens who lay black eggs. Not too sure about the Suffolk sheep. They have a different color face. I know they are raised for their meat." Neil did his best to explain.

"I'm gonna butcher animals?!" I started crying.

"No no. You don't butcher them. You just shave the sheep's to turn their fur into wool." Neil did his best in trying to comfort me.

**Neil's PO.V**

Trying to comfort a girl was not an easy task. I had no idea how to even go about comforting one. I probably should've left that part out about Suffolk sheep being killed for food. The only thing I could think of was just….. hugging her. Girls liked that, right? I awkwardly put my arm around her and told her not to listen to what I said about the Suffolk. I kind of felt bad. The next few hours we just sat there in silence till it was time to go back home.

"How much is it for another cow?" Rosaline sniffled.

"10,000 G." I responded. It sounded like a lot now that I thought about it.

"Okay. I still have to save up some more." Rosaline laid her head back down on my shoulder.

I really do wanna make friends. I just don't have the proper social skills and I usually tend to scare people off. A few minutes later I heard heavy breathing. Rosaline had fell asleep. It wasn't close to nine yet so I decided to call it a day. I woke her up and told her it's time to head back. Usually, when we got back, we departed ways from my shop. Instead I decided to walk her home along with Moo Moo. I reminded her that the shop will not be open the next three days.

Today… was a bit weird. I started to feel…. Weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm not sure I like this chapter. I feel like I'm moving too fast with Neil kinda liking Rosaline and comforting her from crying. Hmmm, oh well I'm the author and I can do what I want.

**FYI: **I do not care for_ criticism_ as I do not plan to make writing into a career. This is just for fun and purely my **IMAGINATION**!

**HOWEVER**, you may review or PM me to give name suggestions for future animals as I will be buying another cow soon.


End file.
